


Gatsushi

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Series: It's Ocean and Them [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: In a middle of the endless ocean clouds are born. So does the storm.
Series: It's Ocean and Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154873
Kudos: 2





	Gatsushi

Облака рождаются глубоко в океане и гонимые ветром липнут в кучки, рвутся на части, расстилаются по небу стройными рядами, снизу напоминая крылья гигантского альбатроса; тонкие полосы очерчивают линии горизонта, а затем пропадают совсем. Ни облачка, только солнце; в океане от него прятаться негде. Все моряки это знают.

Акваторские суда ходят облепленные мёртвыми птицами — жертвами зенита очень горячей и яркой звезды. Охрупевшие тела, впрочем, не спешат скидывать в кипящее море: иссушенные птицы защищают от солнца команду: их можно съесть, распустить уцелевшие перья на веера и одежду. Накрыть верхнюю палубу хоть чем-то, но иссушенные трупики вдруг вспыхивают и рушат навес.

Пустые птичьи каркасы скидывают в океан глубокой ночью; он всё ещё бурлит, но вырывающиеся из водной толщи пузыри пускают хищные киты. В свете акваторских лун видны их светлые носы и ряды острых зубов; юнги скидывают им кости, гнилое мясо, потрошки и остатки товарищей, не успевших спрятаться. Заклёванных до смерти. Сварившихся заживо, когда судно разрезало крупную волну, нагнанную чем-то под водой, и окатило палубу.

Птицы сбиваются в стаи; верхние особи не дают летящим ниже перегреться. А потом все вместе они забиваются в суда, спасаясь от солнца, и намертво привариваются к раскалённому железу палуб; склёвывают умирающих сородичей, а потом принимаются за команду.

Моряки знают, откуда взялись эти твари: безымянные компании привезли их с Эдена-5 ещё до войны. Ещё до того, как Эден-5 стал монстрополисом из бетона, металла и летающих кофе-стопов. Так давно, что люди с мейнленда забыли, что когда-то Акватор был одной из многочисленных колоний первых земных переселенцев; кажется, теперь об этом помнят островитяне да моряки. Первые от скуки и безденежья, вторые от отчаяния готовы поверить во что угодно; мореходство — каторга. Просто так напрашиваются в команду только глупцы; ими кормят китов.

Акваторский моряк потенциальный самоубийца: не умрёт сам, значит принесут в жертву священному божеству, Великому Океану, или его верным слугам гацуши; никто никогда не видел гацуши.

По легенде — шутки, на самом деле, её придумали островитяне по совету пандорских поселенцев — если привязать моряка к самой высокой мачте в шторм, когда океан встречается с небом, появится гацуши и заберёт моряка в место, где не существует ни того, ни другого, ни жарящего солнца, ни денег. Ничего. Ведь именно к этому стремятся моряки — отправиться в ничего, в космос, чтобы выжить, убраться с этой гадкой планеты навсегда.

Разломанные мачты, гигантские волны, свирепые грозы — следы гацуши. Моряк отправился в лучшее место. А если он умудрился выжить, ужасные шрамы на разодранных до костей руках как клеймо останутся на его коже багровыми следами, часто спиральными; никакой операцией их не убрать. Оставленный гацуши моряк может покинуть планету; у него есть иное предназначение в этом мире.

В это верят. Этому безукоризненно следуют.

В месте, где рождаются облака, появляется шторм.

**Author's Note:**

> 月死竜


End file.
